


Cloudburst

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't <i>spontaneous</i>. They've been planning this. That's how much Himchan wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> Short, impromptu watersports / golden showers fic. Unedited. Heed the tags!!!

Himchan wants to know what he looks like. On his knees, bent forward, the back of his neck bare. His hands are folded. He's waiting.

He hopes he looks good. He hopes Yongguk likes it.

The shower curtain rustles.

"Hey," Yongguk says.

"You ready?" This isn't _spontaneous_. They've been planning this. That's how much Himchan wants it.

"Yeah," Yongguk says. "Uh. I drank a lot of coffee."

Himchan rolls his eyes. Yongguk can be such a mood killer sometimes. "I know," he says. "I bought it for you, remember?"

"Yeah," Yongguk says. "Uh. So. Just?"

Himchan stares at the white ceramic floor of the tub. Someone a long time ago stuck on some of those textures stickers. Safety first. Wouldn't want anything untoward to happen. They give him something to look at now. "Like we talked about," he says.

"Right," Yongguk says, like he's reminding himself. And they did talk about this. This isn't Yongguk's thing. It's what Himchan wants, and Yongguk is just trying to make him happy. He's sweet that way. He can take the time he needs to work up to it.

Himchan waits. The waiting is part of it. When he was a kid his mother and father would make him wait until everyone was done eating before he used the bathroom. It's that weird tense squirmy feeling that feels like but not like being turned on. Better, somehow. Dirtier and hotter.

"Um," Yongguk says. "I'm going to ..." Mr. manners. Of course he'd have to let Himchan know before he starts to piss on him.

But it doesn't make it any less hot. The stream hits him, too hot against his cool skin. It runs hot down his back, down between his ass, down his legs. He hears it run off his body, a faint trickle. Yongguk aims higher. Piss soaks Himchan's hair. It runs down his neck, down his jaw. He can smell it, strong and strangely rich. It's an animal kind of smell. He loves it. He's not supposed to.

It's all in his head but he imagines his skin feels different. Cleaner. Raw. Everything seems cleaner and more intense. He feels more awake, like it's taking some kind of extra effort to keep his body tensed there under Yongguk's stream. He can hear Yongguk's breathing. He wishes he could see himself, curled over in the white tub while Yongguk's hot piss runs off his body.

The stream slows to a trickle. Yongguk exhales. The air is cool against Himchan's wet skin. He still feels all hot inside, though, like he might burst. His hair is slick against his neck and his forehead and the smell is all around him and he can suddenly feel the pressure in his own bladder: that cup of coffee he had with Yongguk, the water he had on his way back to the dorm. And this _isn't_ what they talked about but he can't help it. He swallows and exhales and lets everything go. His stream runs hot down his leg, dripping, over his ankle, his feet. He wiggles his toes.

It's embarrassing, letting Yongguk see him like this. Himchan loves it.

He must have had more coffee than he realized. He pisses for a long time, and then he's done and the stream is running down the drain and then gone.

He stands up, one hand against the tile wall.

Yongguk smiles at him. "It was good?"

Himchan nods. "Yeah," he says, "Thanks, Bbang."

For a crazy wild moment he almost kisses Yongguk with the taste of his piss still on his mouth. He wants to press Yongguk into the wall and kiss him and rub up against him until they're both wet and hard and Himchan feels like he could burst his skin again from being so full of need.

But. They didn't talk about that. Yongguk doesn't want it. Himchan's not an idiot. He's not stupid or disrespectful. He knows it was more than enough for Yongguk to do even this. He knows these things.

Doesn't stop him from wanting.

Instead he turns on the faucet. The shower sputters, and then starts. The hot water washes everything down the drain. The steam fogs up the mirror. Yongguk washes off first, soaping himself up carefully and letting the water wash away the suds. Then it's Himchan's turn. He pours some shampoo into his hand, scrubs at his belly and his back and his crotch, stands under the shower and rinses off. He's clean, but he never felt dirty.


End file.
